


Это (не) свидание

by aleks_neko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, General, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хайзаки не так планировал провести первый день каникул</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это (не) свидание

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Вайтараши

Утром Хайзаки проснулся от настойчивой телефонной трели и шумной вибрации. Он поморщился, не открывая глаз, поискал раскладушку под подушкой и в изголовье. Звонок все не прекращался. Кто же такой упорный звонил ему в первый день каникул с утра пораньше? С черепашьей скоростью до него, наконец, дошло, что он оставил телефон на столе, от чего эта чертова мелодия была настолько громкой.

Он приподнялся и едва успел дотянуться до телефона, как звонок прекратился. Выругавшись, Хайзаки небрежно откинул крышку и только выбрал список пропущенных звонков, как на экране засияла довольная рожа Ниджимуры. Недолго думая, Хайзаки моментально скинул звонок. Стоило бы догадаться — кроме него названивать с утра пораньше никто бы не стал.

— Черт, — пробурчал он и рухнул обратно на кровать. Телефон в руке снова зажужжал. Не отстанет же.

— Чего тебе надо? — без приветствия пробубнил Хайзаки, раздраженно нажав на «Ответить».

— Ты за телефоном из Африки бежал? — раздался из динамика бодрый голос Ниджимуры.

— А тебе-то какое дело?

Хайзаки потер глаза. Он отключился в половине четвертого утра, после того как завершил очередную миссию в игре. И Ниджимура со своим звонком — Хайзаки покосился на настенные часы — в девять утра был очень некстати.

— Я возле твоей двери стою, придурок. Может, откроешь?

— Какого черта ты делаешь возле моего дома?! — рявкнул Хайзаки в трубку и подскочил как ошпаренный. Чего-чего, а гостей он не ждал, особенно в лице Ниджимуры.

— А вот отвечать надо вовремя! Я тебе еще вчера написал! — рявкнули в ответ, так, что Хайзаки невольно поморщился.

Точно, вспомнил Хайзаки. Вчера он слышал вчера как пришло несколько сообщений, которые он и читать не стал — настолько был увлечен происходящим в игре.

— Так ты откроешь дверь-то?

— От тебя хрен отвяжешься, — вздохнул Хайзаки, понимая, что Ниджимура все равно никуда не денется, даже если послать в далекое пешее. Ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как вытащить себя из кровати, натянуть первые попавшиеся под руку штаны и майку и спуститься вниз.

Нет, Хайзаки подозревал, что с головой Ниджимура дружит только от случая к случаю, но такого танго под окнами в его исполнении не ожидал совершенно точно. Ниджимура всегда умел удивлять. Во всяком случае, сам Хайзаки от его выходок уже не знал, куда деваться.

Стоило ему открыть дверь, как он тут же поморщился, усмотрев улыбку, больше похожую на оскал.

Ничего хорошего это не предвещало, обычно.

Не успел он об этом подумать, как, под нос ему сунули какие-то бумажки.

— Эй, — возмутился Хайзаки. — Какого…

Но Ниджимура уже обогнул его и вошел в дом, оставив на пороге с бумажками в руках.

Тот тупо посмотрел на два светлых прямоугольника в своих пальцах. На обратной стороне сверкала улыбкой Минни Маус и надпись: «Диснейленд». Потом перевел взгляд на Ниджимуру, который разувался и собирался пройти в гостиную. Первым желанием было выкинуть как билеты, так и самого Ниджимуру за дверь, закрыть ее на все замки и припереть стулом. Этот придурок явно чувствовал себя хозяином положения.

— Да ты издеваешься что ли? — Хайзаки резко развернулся на пятках и захлопнул ногой дверь. — Ты приперся с утра пораньше и собираешься тащить меня в это…

— В Диснейленд! — подсказал Ниджимура.

— Да кто, черт возьми, сейчас туда ходит?!

— Мы пойдем.

— Нет, ты серьезно?

— Ты уж определись, издеваюсь я или серьезно, — Ниджимура не без удовольствия ухмыльнулся и потянулся. Хайзаки почувствовал жуткое желание врезать ему, но тот словно его мысли услышал.

— Даже не думай, на полу окажешься ты, — очередное желание побиться лбом об стену Хайзаки осуществлять не стал.

— Никого другого найти не мог? — Хайзаки состроил кислую мину и прищурился, глядя на Ниджимуру с подозрением. Интересно, почему изо всей школы он выбрал его? Кандидатур там явно было хоть отбавляй.

— У нас поезд через час, — ушел от ответа Ниджимура, усаживаясь на диван. — Или ты идешь сам, или…

— Понял я, понял, — закатил глаза Хайзаки и поплелся наверх. И все-таки, какой черт надоумил Ниджимуру тащить его в Диснейленд?

То, что тот должен был скоро уехать, Хайзаки знал и так. Невольно узнаешь все о своем капитане, когда он по твою душу постоянно приходит и тащит на тренировки или игры. Странно было то, как тот предпочитал проводить оставшееся до отъезда время. Впрочем, подумал Хайзаки, как будто странные поступки Ниджимуры — большая новость.

***

Весь путь Хайзаки беззастенчиво проспал и проснулся только после того, как Ниджимура ткнул его локтем под ребра. Они вышли на станции Майхама и через несколько минут уже стояли возле главных ворот Диснейленда. 

Хайзаки уже просто лениво зевал и ждал, что Ниджимуре придет в голову делать дальше. Сам он в этот ад, полный детей и озабоченных родителей, не хотел совершенно. Слабая надежда на то, что Ниджимура тоже использовал Диснейленд только как повод, чтобы вытащить его из дома, все еще теплилась где-то на задворках сознания. Но оказалось, все было как нельзя более прозаично. Пока Хайзаки делал все возможное, чтобы избегать объятий десятков громадных плюшевых мульт-героев, Ниджимура с удовольствием все изучал и вообще отвратительно радовался жизни.

Когда на глаза попалась вывеска дома с привидениями, Хайзаки ухмыльнулся. Вот куда он его потащит в отместку за испорченное утро.

— Эй, не желаешь повеселиться во-о-он там? — Спросил он, стараясь ничем себя не выдать.

Ниджимура, кинув взгляд на вывеску, помотал головой.

— Нет, туда я не пойду.

— Хе, так Ниджимура-семпай боится призраков, — Хайзаки попытался сделать вид, что ему безразлично и он совсем не провоцирует. На положительный результат он, впрочем, практически не рассчитывал, и тем более удивился, когда тот вдруг нахмурился.

— Сейчас посмотрим, кто из нас боится.

Сам дом с призраками был до ужаса забавным и реалистичным, от чего Хайзаки все время хотелось смеяться. В первую очередь потому, что Ниджимура явно не был любителем ужастиков и даже дергался от пролетающих летучих мышей или от прикосновений кукол-зомби.

— Когда уже этот чертов туннель закончится, — шипел он, стараясь не отстать от Хайзаки.

— Долго еще, — мстительно ответствовал тот, уже не скрывая издевательской ухмылки, которую просто невозможно было не заметить.

Однако испортить Ниджимуре настроение, как оказалось, было не так-то просто. Куда проще было разозлить.

Крупной ошибкой было считать, что тот больше никуда не захочет идти и можно будет, наконец, отправиться домой. Диснейленд был огромным, тут можно было днями, если не неделями зависать. 

Едва они покинули дом с привидениями, Ниджимура тут же улыбнулся, в упор глядя на Хайзаки. Эту улыбку он знал очень хорошо, как и то, что она была предвестником очередной проблемы. Он проследил за взглядом и выругался.

Американские горки.

— Я туда не пойду.

— Боишься? — Голос Ниджимуры так и сочился медом.

— Да прям, — сказал Хайзаки и понял, что угодил ровно в ту же ловушку, в которую чуть ранее расставил сам. Проклятье.

— Тогда пошли!

После окончания поездки, на платформу он сошел на негнущихся ногах. На особо крутых и высоких участках у него душа уходила куда-то в пятки — страшно было: упадешь на землю костей не соберешь. И неважно было, что он из-за ремней безопасности никуда не мог вылететь.

Теоретически.

Ниджимура же ржал над ним всю дорогу до следующего аттракциона: стрельбу дротиками на меткость. И тут Хазаки решил заткнуть его, устроив меткую стрельбу по целям. У него была большая практика - он регулярно валяясь на кровати метал дротики на доску, висевшую на двери. Смотреть на то как с каждым попаданием лицо Ниджимуры вытягивается в удивлении было чертовски приятно. А когда он выбил все что можно, то выбрал из всего разнообразия призов самый дурацкий — розового кролика — и впихнул его Ниджимуре. И мстительно заржал, наблюдая, как тот стоит не знает, что с ним делать.

Ниджимуру этот дурацкий кролик ужасно бесил. Его было никуда ни положить, ни убрать. 

— И что мне с ним делать, а? — ворчливо интересовался Ниджимура у Хайзаки. А тот смеялся, поедая очередной бургер, и старательно пытался не замечать странное ощущение, что все это, больше смахивает на какое-то свидание хорошей девочки с главным хулиганом школы, а не прогулку семпая с кохаем. Хотя их и семпаем с кохаем с трудом можно было назвать.

Но от кролика Ниджимура всё же избавился самым банальным образом. Хайзаки мог поспорить с кем угодно, что Ниджимура издал вздох облегчения, когда они наткнулись на ревущую в три ручья девчонку. Успокоить ее, потерявшуюся в толпе, оказалось проще простого. На недоверчивый взгляд, Ниджимура улыбнулся ей в тридцать два зуба и всучил ей кролика. Девчонка купилась и моментально прекратила реветь.

— Это самый действенный способ, — пояснил Ниджимура, пожав на плечами. А еще самый лучший способ сплавить ненужную игрушку. Точно, у него же двое мелких есть. — Найди служащего парка и спроси у него где тут детская комната, потом скажешь мне и отведем ее туда. 

— Почему я?

— Потому что она тебя боится, — девочка только сильнее прижалась к Ниджимуре. Хайзаки закатил глаза к небу и поплелся искать кого-нибудь, кто знал где находится эта несчастная комната.

Как только они избавились от девчонки, Ниджимура сразу его потащил на очередной аттракцион. 

День был бесконечным. Аттракцион сменялся один за другим, все стремительно смешивалось в коктейль из ярких неоновых вывесок, шума и запахов еды. Под конец, Хайзаки неприкрыто интересовался у Ниджимуры, не нагулялся ли тот еще. 

Последним пунктом в плане Ниджимуры, после которого можно было свалить от него, было колесо обозрения. Высоту Хайзаки не любил точно так же как и эти чертовы американские горки. Бешеная скорость вагончиков стояла на одном уровне с медленным подъемом на высоту. Пока они оба стояли в очереди, Ниджимура заставил Хайзаки сходить за шоколадом. Этот засранец едва ли не сиял как начищенная медная ручка, когда Хайзаки с недовольным лицом приполз обратно, держа в руках два стаканчика.

Стоило им зайти в кабинку как Хайзаки сразу же устроился на скамейке и шумно выдохнул, чувствуя огромное облегчение. От прогулки, от долгого стояния в очередях, ноги отвратительно гудели, куда сильнее чем после обычных тренировок.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — пробормотал Хайзаки, но Ниджимура лишь ухмыльнулся.

Кабинка медленно ползла вверх, поскрипывая. Даже несмотря на видимую безопасность, расслабиться никак не получалось, и Хайзаки занимал себя тем, что считал секунды до приземления. Ниджимура же, казалось, не отлипал от стекла, рассматривая залитый разноцветными огнями город и то и дело дергал и без того издерганного Хайзаки.

— Эй, — позвал Ниджимура откуда-то сверху. Хайзаки выдохнул. Что на этот раз?

— Чего?

— Да перестань дергаться, — сказал он. — Смотри, как красиво.

Красиво, ага. Не признаваться же, что высоты он боится едва ли не больше, чем диких катаний на американских горках. Застрять в этой скрипящей кабинке на высоте, откуда хрен снимут?.. Нет, ни за что.

Ниджимура сел обратно на противоположное сиденье.

— Насмотрелся? — съехидничал Хайзаки. 

Внутри не самой просторной кабинки им больше нечего было делать, кроме как сидеть и смотреть друг на друга.

— Ты вернешься в клуб? — внезапно спросил Ниджимура.

Хайзаки скривился. 

— Нет, я записался в клуб уходящих домой.

— Почему ты не хочешь вернуться?

— Не твое дело. — Он прекрасно помнил, как Акаши, мелкий заносчивый ублюдок, выставил его. Пока он там капитан, ему не вернуться в первый состав, а второй его не интересовал.

— А ты ждал от него другого? — Ниджимура словно прочел его мысли. Хайзаки бесила эта его дурацкая способность.

— Не от него, — пробормотал под нос Хайзаки. — Но ты всё равно же сваливаешь в свою сраную Америку.

— Так тебя беспокоит Акаши? — рассмеялся Ниджимура, казалось, не обратив внимания на то, что Хайзаки явно сказал лишнего.

— Я бы посмотрел на тебя, если бы этот мелкий упырь тебя так своими зенками буравил, как меня, — фыркнул Хайзаки и отвел взгляд, разглядывая засверкавшие неоновыми огнями здания и аттракционы парка развлечений.

— Ну, капитан из него вышел хороший, стратегии составляет и…

— Прям идеальный, ага.

«Уж лучше ты, чем этот ебанутый». — подумал Хайзаки, бросив искоса взгляд.

Возвращались домой они с пересадкой. Хайзаки чувствовал себя уставшим, но отключаться не хотелось. Зато Ниджимура моментально отключился и всю дорогу довольно дремал у него на плече.

 

На следующий вечер пришла смска. Ее Хайзаки игнорировать не стал.

«Спасибо за поездку. Я буду по вам всем скучать».

Догадаться, что тот сидел в аэропорту и ждал самолета было несложно.

В ответ Хайзаки отправил фотку, на которой красовался запыленный кроссовок и рыжий бок мяча.

«Только попробуй не вернуться обратно, придурок».


End file.
